UnTold Truths
by Shey92
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Harry is Voldemorts mate, Dumbledores evil and manipulative, Death Eaters are misunderstood and Severus is harry's godfather as well as Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

UnTold Beginnings

Chapter 1: Memories Revealed

AN: OK so the first chapters edited!! YAY thanks to Setsuna-X for beta-ing this chapter (and hopefully soon my others)

Also I'm going to try to put another chapter up this weekend all ideas are welcome

17th July

The man once known as Tom Riddle sat at the large desk in his office planning the punishments he was going to deal out to some of his more useless followers. Really, was it that hard to follow simple orders? All they had to do was watch the boys' house (he was bound to leave at some point), then find out where he went so that he could plan his attack. But no, the order had somehow managed to remove the boy without his followers noticing.

Bloody useless fools, all of them. He would, of course, find the boy, but it would take time. It would have been easier to follow the boy when he left. Voldemort sat back at his desk and ran his hand through his hair. He was glad that Severus had found a potion to restore his old body just weeks after his resurrection. He hadn't been looking forward to having the body the ritual had given him.

He looked back at the reports from those fools and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to read them at all. They were all basically the same; each blaming the other and trying to avoid punishment. He grinned. It would be difficult to train them all to the obedience-level he had them at before since he had been gone to long. They had gotten slack and made stupid mistakes they would never have dared to make before. Ah well, he would punish those idiots in the morning and hope the rest got the warning, otherwise it would take time he didn't want to waste. He had to find the boy. To destroy the one who was supposed to 'destroy' the Dark Lord. The very idea was ridiculous. A child defeat him? Impossible. But it still didn't look good his last attempt had failed. But this time he'd be rid of him. No one was left to get in the way.

30th July, 11:30pm  
Meeting room at Riddle Manor

Lord Voldemort was not one to tolerate or admit failure; everyone knew it. So why did these idiots continue to fail to accomplish the tasks he sent them on? He knew the Order had many hiding places, but it had been 2 weeks since he ordered them to find the boy and still they had not. They had no excuse. Severus sat in on Order meetings for Merlins' sake! They must discuss the boy. He regretted the need to punish Severus, but the Potions Master had still failed him and therefore needed to be punished. It was not just Severus either. He had ten of his followers, all of whom he had once thought useful or at least possessing some level of intelligence, seeking the boy, but apparently they were all as useless as the others. He hoped Severus had something to offer him, but he hadn't. He was still pleased that the man had found a way for him to regain his body so soon, although he would have found a way himself, but not as quickly as Severus had.

The Potions Master was the last to go before him and Voldemort had not seen him since he had restored his body. That night he had sent him back to the Order with instructions to tell them he had retreated to catch up on what his followers had been doing in his absence. There wasn't much to catch up on; Lucius had been handling things rather well. "Severussss," Voldemort hissed. "I hope you have better news than the others," he said and Severus hesitated.

"My Lord..." began the tall, thin man, "they have not told me where the boy is. Dumbledore is keeping such information to himself, but I have other news you might be interested in," he said quickly. Voldemort watched him for a moment then nodded. He would wait until Severus told him what he had found before he punished him. If he had found something it was at least more than the others.  
"Very well Severus," said the Dark Lord, and Severus saw it as a sign to continue as was intended.

"My Lord, Sirius Black has come out of hiding and the Order is now meeting at his home,. I cannot tell you where, as it is protected by Dumbledore, but he may know where the boy is. Remus Lupin is also there and the Weasleys' are there as well so the boy is not with them." At Voldemorts nod he continued. "Dumbledore has yet to appoint a new Defense professor and seems desperate." Voldemort nodded and seemed to think this new information over.

"Very well Severus." He looked at the others gathered and continued, "You may leave." They all left the room and apperrated from the hall. He once again looked down at Severus. "Are they aware we know the boy is gone?" he asked and Severus shook his head. "Tell them we are still unaware and that I have plans to attack as he is removed. Also add that I am still weak from my revival. That should keep them busy for now." Severus nodded and took his dismissal. He knew he was lucky not to be crucioed for his failure to get Potters' whereabouts for his Lord.

The Dark Lord left his meeting room and headed to his study. He needed a drink after that meeting. He was definitely pleased with Severus since he hadn't really expected him to find the boys' whereabouts, but he had hoped. Black, though, could be most useful if only he could be convinced to switch sides like his brother had. He was very powerful, but Voldemort knew he would not since Potter is his god-son and all. A pity really. Regulus had been useful before he tried to chicken out. Sirius would have to be forced to give up the information, but how to get him? He didn't want Severus to lose his position as a spy since he was much too useful. Dumbledore really trusted Severus and it would be hard to get another spy in or turn someone else.

He glanced at the clock across the room almost midnight. Ah what a day. These idiots would drive him insane soon. He turned back to his paperwork and was soon absorbed, but he was startled out of his focus as he felt a pull on his mind. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't, and the memories came back.

He was sitting in a room with comfortable furnishings and pictures all over the walls. One was of a wedding where a tall, black haired man was standing next to a red-headed woman with green eyes. The woman was in fact sitting on the couch, leaning on him and very obviously pregnant. Her husband, James, was sitting across from them on a chair and their friends were also surrounding the table in the room. Lucius, Sirius, and Severus were in chairs, while Narcissa and Bellatrix, along with the Lestrange brothers, sat on the floor by the table. "You guys sure you don't want chair?" Lily asked and they nodded.

"We're fine Lils. I'm actually glad I can sit on a floor again. While I was pregnant it was hard to get out of a chair," Cissa said and they laughed. Lily grimaced. She was in the same position as Cissa before she had Draco. She was still pregnant with her own little one. Tom smiled down at her, but she glared.

"You could be more supportive! I am pregnant with your mate after all," she said, trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing. Yet Tom's eyes filled with wonder. He was still amazed his mate would be born soon...

This time he was standing over a crib looking down at the beautiful baby within, wanting to pick him up and hold him… to see his beautiful eyes. He was reaching down to pick him up when he heard a voice from the door. "Do it and I'll kill you." He turned and looked guiltily at Lily. (new paragraph)

"I just…" he tried but she interrupted him.(new paragraph)  
"I know what you were just going to do and if you wake him I'll kill you. It's hard enough to get him to quiet down as it is." Tom nodded weakly and followed her out of the room…

The next memory wasn't one of the blocked ones.

He saw himself well, Quirrell really, trying to force Harry into giving him the philosophers stone… the Chamber of Secrets.. The graveyard, oh god, he had his mate bound to a gravestone, used his blood to resurrect himself, then dueled him.

He sat there thinking of all the things he'd done to his mate and knowing that his mate would never forgive him. It was entirely his fault and he hated himself.

Tom was unaware that he was not the only one whose memory was returning. Bellatrix, Narcissa, the Lestrange brothers, Lucius, and Severus were all going though the same thing, but with different memories. They all were shocked with what they had done how they treated the boy they had all loved so much. Harry had once called them uncles and aunties and they had all treated him so badly. Severus was hit the worst. He was in fact Harry's true godfather. James and he had been good friends and Lily had long ago forgiven him for that comment. They all knew Tom would need them and in minutes they were together in his office.

Tom looked up at his followers NO his friends. These people had been like his family. "What happened?" Cissa asked, "how did we forget? How did we lose him?" They all thought about it and Severus spoke.

"The only one who could do this is Dumbledore. He's the only one good enough at Occlumency to do this to us all." Tom just nodded. Dumbledore had done this and most likely killed Lily and James and now he had Harry. They had to get him back.

"What about Black, do you think he remembered?" Severus asked and Tom thought Sirius might know where to find Harry. He needed his Harry to be safe. As long as he was safe he could handle Harry hating him, but only if he was safe.

He looked at Severus and nodded. "It's possible. Bring him here even if he doesn't remember." Severus nodded and apparated out of the room to Grimmauld place. Sirius was sitting on the couch in the sitting room of his private quarters. He looked up as Severus entered and Severus saw in his eyes that he remembered it too. Remembered when they were best friends and Tom's followers.

"Sev, he's got Harry..." he started but Severus stopped him.

"We know Siri, its time to come home." Sirius grabbed is arm and they reappeared in Tom's office.

Tom looked up and was relieved to see Sirius appear with Severus and he too looked like he'd been crying. "Siri," he began, "is he safe?" Tom asked as Sirius sat next to Bella on the floor.

"No Tom, he's at Hogwarts with Dumbledore." Tom was devastated to hear this and sat in silence for a moment.

"We need to protect him." Everyone was surprised that Tom hadn't said they need to get him out, but no one said anything. They wouldn't argue since Harry was Toms' mate after all. He wouldn't let him get hurt.

But what could they do?

a/n: ok its my first attempt tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

UnTold Truths

Chapter: Two

Talks and Plans

**Disclaimer: I just realised I forgot one on my first chapter, but as you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: **Thankyou so much to those who reviewed my first chapter your comments and advice is very much appreciated. I agree that Hermione should stay on Harry's side I think she's one of his more dependable friends.

**Last Chapter**: _Everyone was surprised that Tom hadn't said they need to get him out but no one said anything. They wouldn't argue Harry was Toms mate after all he wouldn't let him get hurt. But what would they do?_

They sat around the table each absorbed in there own thoughts for a few moments. They were all shocked but they agreed with Tom – none of them could quite think of him as Voldemort after they regained their past memories, they were his family not the mindless drones he used to get his point across. Bella looked over to Sirius "our little one... Is he happy?" Siri knew what she meant, not with his experiences and the... ah incidents of his past (most in someway connected with or caused by at least one of them) but in himself. "I can't say for sure Bell" he answered as if she were the only one he spoke to; the others in the room were also listening. "I haven't been able to speak with him I had to leave the school before the dementors got me again. He seemed eager to come live with me though." They all looked saddened by this. His willingness to leave his family for someone he'd just met was not a promising sign.

Tom looked up "the Weasley's and the …Granger girl" Tom said he couldn't bring himself to sat the word mudblood his ideals had become so twisted. "His friends tell me about them." He needed to know about the people who knew his little one. Sirius seemed to understand his interest. "The Weasley's are like his adoptive family he has spent time with then in the holidays since his first year." Sirius told them "he became friends with their youngest son Ronald on the train to Hogwarts and their twins soon after when he joined the quidditch team. The other girl Hermione I don't know about I only met here the once. I only know about the Weasleys because they were in the headquarters so much." Tom nodded and turned to Severus hoping he could tell him more. They were all anxious to know more about their little one they knew they'd hurt him but they cared for him so much and needed to know about him and those around him.

Severus looked up and nodded. "The Weasley boy seems unreliable; he turned on him during the tournament and is likely to do so again. The twins are different, they're close to each other and seem to have let him join that and the Granger girl seems dependable, she's intelligent, logical, and loyal. He's also close to the Longbottom boy and a girl from Ravenclaw." Tom nodded and leant back in his chair trying to think over this information. He looked over to Lucius and Narcissa. They were seated side by side with her head resting against his shoulder. "Draco, do he and Harry..." he trailed off as Lucius shook his head no luck there. They once again sat in silence trying to sort through there newly revealed memories and find something that could help them now. Bella spoke up this time. "Severus didn't you say Dumbledore was desperate for a new Defence teacher?" she asked looking over at Lucius; he however rolled his eyes "desperate does not mean stupid Bells he knows I'm on Toms side." Tom nodded but an idea occurred to him "we could still find someone of our choice. The board still follows you. Then we can convince them they need to have someone overseeing the workings of the school since your son is there you would be the obvious choice and Narcissa would of course accompany you." They all nodded it would work they would be in a perfect position to look over Harry. They glanced over to Severus he was once again looking at the ground, they knew how upset he was he'd been closest to Harry as a baby, the fact that he'd hurt him would be tearing at him. He tried to keep people out but Sev was sensitive. "Sev, I know this is hard but its not your fault, Dumbledore took him from us, he's to blame for this." Sirius told him and he looked up slightly less miserable, "we will get him back, it's only a matter of time." Cissa said talking to both Severus and Tom who was trying not to show how bad he was taking this. "So who do we want teaching defence?" she asked trying to divert their attention to something useful they could work everything else later now though they needed to focus on getting Harry away from Dumbledore.

At this time the boy they were discussing was sleeping in his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He'd finally got what he wanted, he was away from his relatives for the holidays, and he'd gotten to stay at Hogwarts. But without the other students it wasn't as great as he thought it would be the only people still here were some of the staff, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid and Binns were the only humans there their were still the ghosts and houselves but it was still pretty quiet. Of course it was still better then being with his relatives but he missed his friends and wished he could be at the burrow with Ron and his family. (He had no idea that they were in fact at the orders headquarters with Sirius.) He missed Sirius and hoped he was safe, he'd meant what he'd said he wanted to live with him badly. In a couple of weeks the students would be back and everything would be back to normal.

_Two weeks later _

Their plans were set; they'd managed to find a teacher they could control, one who would only teach what they wanted. They'd had to make it seem like it was the ministries ideas of course but Fudge was easy to manipulate the fool still refused to believe Voldemort was back and thought all Albus was doing was trying to steal his position. It was true though Albus wanted to control the wizarding world but not as minister. But if it made their lives easier let him believe it, everything would be out in the open soon enough. The board hadn't needed much persuading to appoint Lucius as their representative in Hogwarts the last four years of teachers had them quite concerned, as it should, had Albus pulled them off the street? Well it would be over soon, they were ready Severus would have to keep treating Harry the same, it would be hard of course but it was necessary. Lucius and Cissy were going to get settled in Hogwarts soon and Draco was going with them. He was surprised by what he had been told and upset he couldn't make friends with Harry straight away, he'd never hated him just been hurt he'd rejected his friendship. All in all everything was going to plan. The only problem was Tom still had no idea how Harry would react, he had to make him forgive him. Someway.


	3. Chapter 3

UnTold Truths

Chapter: Three

Hogwarts: Students Return

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N:** Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate the responses. I really appreciate any views and suggestions. Thanks.

**Last chapter: **All in all everything was going to plan. The only problem was Tom still had no idea how Harry would react, he had to make him forgive him. Someway.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts two-weeks before the students were set to arrive, Draco did not accompany them. He instead went to visit his boyfriend Blaise. They knew he'd tell him, as did Tom the boys told each other everything. The adults agreed though that it may be good to have another set of eyes watching Harry and Blaise could be trusted, his mother after all had always supported their views even if she never took the mark. They saw Harry for the first time in the great hall the night of their arrival. The house tables had been removed from the hall and it was replaced with the round one also used during the Christmas break when most of the students returned to their families. Harry was seated several seats away as most of the staff had returned he was between Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. They seemed to be discussing something whilst Madam Pomfrey tried to mother him. Narcissa looked envious; she wanted to be the one taking care of him. Lucius was trying to sooth her "Cissa darling, I know it's hard but soon he'll be with us, Tom will make sure of it." She just nodded. She wanted to take care of him now. The staff seemed to have already been informed of the reason for Lucius and therefore Narcissa's presence as no-one seemed to question it. They didn't seem to like the fact the board was questioning Albus and was shooting them glares they steadfastly ignored. He was going to spend the time before the students arrived to interview the teachers and go over the content of their lesson plans. While Narcissa kept an eye out for Harry.

Over the next two-weeks however things dint exactly go to plan. Lucius spent most of his time with teachers who were furious he or anyone really dared to question their planned tasks. While Narcissa had almost no luck seeing Harry. The only time she saw him at all was during meals and this made her anxious. Where did the boy disappear to? She always checked the most obvious places such as the library and the quidditch pitch but he was never there. She knew there were lots of hiding places at Hogwarts but she was still worried she wanted to protect him they just got him back she didn't know what she'd do if they lost him again.

The night before Hogwarts was due to resume housing students Tom was in his office and sure he was going crazy his little one was so far away. He wanted to go to him but knew he couldn't. He had to get things back under his control his views had become so twisted he wasn't trying to destroy the muggle borns his ideas had very little to do with pure blood supremacy hell his own father was a muggle. He wanted to protect their magic to do that muggle borns needed to marry other wizards or witches if they married muggles their magic would eventually be lost. He wanted to remove muggle born magical children from the care of relatives that were unable to understand or accept their child's abilities. To avoid any other child going through what he went through as a child. Dumbledore had almost destroyed that he had to fix the damage he knew this, but how could he focus when Harry was so far away probably hating him. Bella and the Lestrange brothers chose this moment to enter and Bella rolled her eyes but her face was sympathetic as she said "wallowing in self pity once again brother dear?" The brothers took seats either side of her on the couch she transfigured out of the chair in his study. "I can't focus he must hate me he's probably thinking about how much he hates me right now." Rebastian leaned over and hugged him with one arm "well Tom look at this logically: it's the middle of the night the day before student return to school. Our little serpent's probably asleep right now. And another point I'd like to draw your attention to is the fact that it wasn't your fault your actions toward Harry would never have occurred if not for Dumbledore." They looked at tom Bella glaring until he nodded his acceptance of this information. Fair enough he'd hate him when he got up then. He told them this and Bella got up and walked out the brothers stayed behind for hours trying to convince Tom things would work out but his main argument always won out : they didn't know that, if he were Harry he'd hate him. His actions may have been cause by Dumbledore but they were still his actions, he wouldn't and couldn't expect his little mate to forgive him for causing him so much pain but he prayed to anyone who would listen that Harry had the ability to forgive him. He needed him to.

Harry potter at this time awoke screaming from another nightmare. They'd been occurring nightly since the end of the tournament. Since he'd watched his friend die. Since he'd been forced to participate in the ritual to bring Voldemort back to life and then duel him. He hated him. For destroying his life. For taking his parents and therefore forcing him to need to live with his abusive relatives. For making him go through the yearly fight for his life. For making it impossible to live with the one person who might love him. For making that same person spend thirteen years in Azkaban for something he didn't do, Sirius he missed him so much. But most of all he hated him because he couldn't hate him. Not at all. His life was so messed up.

The next morning had Harry in a slightly more positive attitude. His friends would be back and everything would be back to normal. He had near constant contact with the twins, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ron however was less frequent and always seemed curt but whatever he was just a prat; he'd snap out of it, he always did. He went down to breakfast that day he'd previously gotten one of the house elves bring him something in the rooms then gone and sulked in the room of requirement but now he was in a more positive frame of mind. In other words he'd finished his tantrum. When he got to the hall it was almost empty, only professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and the Malfoys were there. Great he just hoped he didn't have to talk to them he didn't really know Narcissa but the guy gave him the creeps, the way he looked at him reminded him of his uncle. He wanted to sit down as far away as he could get, with out them noticing of course so he sat next to madam Pomfrey and was even happier he did as the Potions master came and sat with Lucius and Narcissa. They sat and seemed to communicate with there eyes for a moment before settling into a regular conversation. He tried to ignore them and focus on his breakfast but he could feel a pair of eyes on him as he ate. He also noticed they left together.

"He doesn't eat enough." Narcissa said as soon as they got to Severus's rooms after leaving the hall. The two men looked at each other trust Narcissa to take note of the boys eating habits. "Well I'm sure Tom will let you fix that when we get him home." Lucius said seeming to sense that it wasn't something she could be convinced to let go of. Sev grinned and Lucius nodded Cissa was a mother she would have loved to raise Harry after Lily and James… no he couldn't think of that things could have been so different. "So" he said trying to steer the conversation a different way." The kids will be here soon." Sev smiled a little he'd always loved kids and wanted to teach. Lucius was glad whatever Dumbledore had done to them hadn't destroyed that even though it changed the kind of teacher he was. He hated having to do this. "Sev you remember right you have to act the same. I know it's going to be hard but you need to be mean, to mock the students and favour the Slytherins. Pretend to hate Harry. I know you're not like that and Draco has to act too, so you need to try not to get angry. It's only for a while." He felt like a bastard as he saw how upset this made Severus, but he had to do it. When he nodded Lucius tried to cheer him up "come on lets go set up Draco's room he had one in our rooms and we need to get it ready." This seemed to work Severus adored Draco. They had lunch in the rooms and by the time they were done they had to go get ready for the feast, the students would arrive in an hour.

Harry was waiting in the hall for his friends and saw Snape and the Malfoys enter the hall minutes before the students arrived. When the first carriage pulled up Harry was ecstatic to see _his_ twins climb out they ran up to him and hugged him tight "**hey baby brother it'**" "s been forever we re" "**lly missed you"** "we thought we'" "**d be stuck with won**" "won forever. So" "**how was you'**" "r holidays in the" "**castle.**" They said and Harry laughed he'd missed this so much. The twins were pleased too they missed _their_ Harry he was the only one who didn't look at them blankly when they did this. "Well my twins I missed you too and the castle was actually quite boring on my own so I'm really glad you guys are back." He was crushed with hugs when the carriage with Hermione, Neville, Ron and Luna came the only one who didn't hug him was Ron which was not a surprise after the summer of near silence. But it still stung a little. "Hey Ron..." he tried but cut off when Ron ignored him and started the way inside. He glanced at Hermione who tried to smile and shrugged before putting her arm over his shoulder and led him inside. "He's just being a prat." She said and lead him inside the others following.

No-one but Blaise noticed Draco watching the whole incident and wishing he could talk to Harry he remembered playing with him when he was little. He'd been one of the few kids he was allowed to interact with when he was young. Dad hadn't trusted the others not to hurt him people disagreed with the goals his dad and the others were working for. Blaise wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and like Hermione had Harry lead Draco inside. It was going to be an interesting year.

A/N: love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I appreciate any suggestions or advice on where you think this should go. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 4

Hogwarts: Classes Resume

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: **Hey thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate all the feedback. I've had several suggestions to get a beta, I would but I don't know how so if someone could tell me I'll get on to that. I've also had a comment that there are similarities between my story and Blood Dipped Wings and I did get some ideas from that story but I think my story's different. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

**Last chapter: **_Dad hadn't trusted the others not to hurt him people disagreed with the goals his dad and the others were working for. Blaise wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and like Hermione had Harry lead Draco inside. It was going to be an interesting year. _

The feast was the same as every year before. Most was surprised to see the Malfoys in attendance but no one was shocked to learn the reason. Everyone was confused as to how Dumbledore managed to gat so many dangerous teachers every year and why the board hadn't intervened before. The only decent one they'd had was Remus and some could even dispute that. The new DADA teacher was a woman dressed entirely in different shades of pink. The hall had erupted in whispers as Dumbledore introduced her as professor Umbridge. The 'Golden Trio' of Gryffindor just looked at each other with looks of shock and then back at the staff table. They couldn't believe this woman was meant to teach them to defend themselves; she looked like she could be defeated by a puppy. But she had to be better than the Death Eater in disguise they had the year before. Apart from the shock of the defence teacher the meal was uneventful, Dumbledore dismissed them and they returned to the tower. Another year was about to begin. None of them were prepared for the secrets it would reveal.

The next day classes resumed. Harry, Ron and Hermione got their timetables. Ron and Harry both groaned most of their mandatory classes (DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration) were with Slytherin. The only break they had was Herbology which was with Ravenclaw. It was going to be a long year. Hermione was slightly annoyed with their typical reaction but just rolled her eyes and said "honestly you two, it's been the same for the past four years. Why did you think this would be different?" Ron just glared and Harry remained silent. She was right they were often with the Slytherins but they still wanted to complain. She once again rolled her eyes. They departed to their first class of the day: Potions with the Slytherins. They didn't notice the sympathetic looks the Malfoys were sending the potions professor. Or the fact that he looked miserable.

They made it to class with seconds to spare but Snape still glared as they took their seats. "Begin" he said and waved a hand at the bord. The words appeared and they all began to write. Snape sighed it was hard to see Harry knowing he disliked him and not be able to do anything about it and harder still to act as though he disliked him. But he knew it was safer this way. They couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out the spell lifted. He sighed again and looked at the students in front of him; he'd never hated kids and always wanted to teach. Oh well it was a good thing he was a good actor.

Harry and the others left potions amazed they'd survived Snape seemed even more snaky than usual but luckily he'd decided to pick on someone other than them today. Poor Neville if he wasn't already terrified of Snape he was now. Ah well at least they had a break before the next class. It was DADA with the new teacher. They went up to the common room and found Fred and George sitting there over a note book planning their next step to set up their business. Harry was glad he'd given the twins his winnings the joke shop would be great. They already had a mail order business set up until they got a premises. Harry and Hermione sat and talked to the twins, Ron having disappeared as soon as they walked out of potion. Too soon their break was over and they had to hurry to get to class on time. Ron was already there when they arrived and avoided all attempts to find out where he had been. The door opened and they walked into the room and sat at a desk in shock. The walls were decorated in pink fluffy things and moving pictures of kittens. KITENS for crying out loud in the DADA class room. !!?!! What was going on it was ridiculous. All of the Gryffindor were shocked but the Slytherins just smirked and sat at the desk. Lucius walked in the door after the students and smirked at some of the looks on the students faces. He pulled up a seat and set up to observe the lesson. It was bound to be a laugh.

The woman was a joke Lucius thought as he sat and watched the beginning of the lesson. Harry's faced was still shocked after the way they were greeted as if they were two year olds. Harry was the reason he'd really come after the discussion he'd had with Severus who had had him the first lessons he'd agreed to come check on him. Sev was worried and obviously close to a breakdown so here he was observing the amazing child that was their little one and his friends mate. Tom would be so pleased with the way he handled this woman. He had the whole class on his side in minutes. How the woman could deny Tom's resurrection was ludicrous but Harry and his friend had them all doubting her in minutes and she looked close to tears by the end of the lesson. The woman retreated to her office by as soon as the class ended and the students quickly left "Draco." I called and he waited. As soon as the last student left he grinned. "Did you enjoy that as well?" he asked his father and he nodded. "Severus needs us tonight, but your mother and I want you to stay in our rooms this evening." Draco nodded and left for his next class.

The rest of the days classes passed with out problems and that evening Draco arrived in his parents rooms and Severus was there as well. Draco also knew how upset he was and tried to help his parents comfort him. It was hard though as no-one knew how long this would have to go on for. Dumbledore was refusing to allow Harry to leave the castle and Harry seemed to accept it. Tom's resurrection seemed to have scared Harry into obedience as Dumbledore had hoped.

Tom and the others were mauling over this same problem when he decided to call the others back. The floo in Severus and the Malfoys rooms had been connected when they returned with out the headmaster's knowledge. The castle no longer felt the need to obey the headmaster, not a good sign really but it helped them. So he sent through for them and when they arrived they sealed the entrance. Tom looked over "How long until Harry leaves the castle? He can't stay in there forever." Sev nodded

"He will leave eventually with or with out permission. Your resurrection seems to have frightened him, but eventually he will want to get out" Tom nodded he knew he'd frightened Harry and now they just had to wait until he felt safe enough again. He just hoped it wasn't to long.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. I appreciate any advice or suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 5

Rescue Plans and Breaking Out

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate all comments and suggestions; I also appreciate anyone who has put my story on alerts. I'm so glad anyone's actually reading this. **

**Last chapter: **_Your resurrection seems to have frightened him, but eventually he will want to get out" Tom nodded he knew he'd frightened Harry and now they just had to wait until he felt safe enough again. He just hoped it wasn't to long._

It had been a month since classes began and most classes at Hogwarts were exactly as remembered. Harry's death was still prophesised every divination lesson, Snape still took house points and traumatised students every lesson though not the Golden Trio as often, Neville still aced every herbology lesson and Binns still bored the students to sleep every lesson. The only differences was the DADA lessons Harry and the others luckily seemed to ignore her as much as possible as she denied Voldemorts return and she returned the favour by ignoring them through the entire class. A good arrangement Harry thought. Another new thing was Lucius Malfoy, he seemed to be everywhere. He'd be in at least three classes with them a week some times more and seemed to always be watching them, Harry of course was the only one who noticed. Harry sighed as they walked into History of Magic and noticed the older Malfoy wasn't there; the younger one however was harder to get rid of. And went to take a seat at the beck with Hermione, he and Ron were no longer speaking for some reason unknown to him, but whatever. When he was there they had to stay awake but when he wasn't everyone took the chance to do what this class was made for and take a nap before potions. It was really all for Snape he'd want them alert of course. When he told Hermione of his plans and reasons she rolled her eyes and told him to do what he wanted and started taking notes. When the bell To signal the end of class rang Harry and most of the rest of the class awoke and noticed the man in the corner of the room. Harry turned to Hermione and asked why she hadn't woken him and she looked at him and said "Harry I would have but he disillusioned himself and only took it off at the bell." He nodded and they went to potions, where he arrived once again Harry sighed as Snape walked in and the class fell silent. The professor waved his hand at the board and said "Begin" the class started as Lucius settled in to watch. It was going to be a long year.

**December **

It had been three months since classes began and Harry still hadn't left the school. Lucius, Cissa and Severus weren't surprised but it was difficult. They knew Harry was still afraid considering 'Voldemort' had been resurrected but it was hard for them to be so close and not tell him, to have him look at them with suspicion and often dislike. They knew Tom was hurting; having his mate so far away was hard. Believing, reasonably that his mate hated him made it harder. But it had to be done at least for now.

The boy himself was getting a little... Well a lot stir crazy. He'd been inside these walls for what seemed like forever, he'd been stuck here since the end of the tournament and all summer. His friend's arrival helped a lot but now he just wanted to get out. The twins came up just as he was contemplating the risks of leaving the school and joining the others in Hogsmade. " **Hey 'Ry hows** it going? Have **you decided what **your doing **for Christmas? **" when he shook his head they continued "we **thought you would be** coming with us **to Grimmauld…**" they trailed off when they saw Harry's confused expression. " Didn't **Ron tell you where** we spent summer?" when he shook his head they changed only speaking one at a time and George seemed to take over. " Dumbledore thought we might be safer staying somewhere different and were going there for Christmas as well. We stayed with Sirius." It took Harry a few minutes to put this together and when he did he was angry. "I'm going to see Dumbledore" he said and the twins nodded as he walked away.

By that evening word of Harry's fight with the headmaster had spread through the Hogwarts grapevine like wildfire and Harry was set to go to Grimmauld place for Christmas. Cissy, Lucius and Severus couldn't wait to tell tom and Siri. They'd be thrilled.

That night Cissa, Sev and Lucius flooed over to Tom's manor. Bella was already in Tom's office and they could tell they had news but the three new comers refused to tell them before the others arrived. Five minutes later the Lestrange brothers and Sirius joined them in Tom's study and were waiting anxiously. Sev and Cissa turned to Lucius as they had decided he could be the one to tell them and he smiled as he said. "Harry's leaving Hogwarts for Christmas." Sirius and Bellatrix grinned, the Lestrange brothers looked at each other and seemed to be making plans the others weren't privileged to, Tom looked hopeful but it slowly seeped out. Bella noticed and reached over top hold his hand. "It'll be alright Tom." She said but he just nodded obviously not believing her. "Where will he be and how do we get him?" Sirius asked and Lucius smiled "that's the best part. The twins told him where they spent the summer, he's going to Grimmauld." Lucius told him and Siri grinned he couldn't believe their luck " the old fool actually agreed to that?" he asked and Severus answered that one "Harry didn't give him a choice. He said he wanted to stay with his godfather and it was safe so he had no reason not to allow him to and Moody sided with him." Tom nodded his little one would be in Sirius's house they just had to get him here.

They stayed up all night making plans they had a lot of things to consider. They convinced tom after a while it was best not to try on the way from the station, they'd have too many guards, they'd have to try once they were at Grimmauld place. They didn't know exactly Dumbledore was planning but they knew he didn't realise they had their memories back yet. So they'd wait till the second night of Harry's stay. They'd be on alert the day he arrived so they just needed to be patient a week and Harry would be with them. Tom was panicking he knew he didn't deserve his little ones forgiveness. But he hoped once he explained him self maybe he'd give it anyway.

**A/N: so what do you think? I'm sorry I couldn't focus too much on school but I wanted him to be with Tom and the others sooner. Reviews are appreciated and I'm hoping to get this finished before I go back to school in 10 days. **


	6. Chapter 6

UnTold Truths

Chapter: Six

Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: Hey, internets down so I don't know when I'll get to post this. Enjoy **

**Last chapter:**___They'd be on alert the day he arrived so they just needed to be patient a week and Harry would be with them. Tom was panicking he knew he didn't deserve his little ones forgiveness. But he hoped once he explained him self maybe he'd give it anyway_

December 19th arrived and found Gryffindor tower in chaos. Almost everyone was going home for the holidays, and of course only Hermione was prepared. She sat on Harry's bed watching the boys search for various items. "Why is it like this every year, I would think you'd be more prepared." She said and Harry looked up frowning "it is like this every year." He said surprised Hermione just rolled her eyes and leant back against the pillows. Harry shrugged and went back to looking for his shoe. Twenty minutes later they were the last in the room and Professor McGonagall called up from the common room "all students who are leaving for the break must come down immediately." Hermione slid off the bed and Harry looked around desperately for a few seconds before she took pity on him and pulled the missing shoe from under the bed and passed it to him, he scowled at the back of her head as he followed her out of the room.

Once they boarded the train Ron went off to find a compartment of his own to sit in and the others all rolled their eyes he could be such a prat sometimes. Ginny left as well to find some of her friends. So the twins, Harry and Hermione found a compartment and settled in for the ride to London. Ginny rejoined them half way through and her, Harry and the twins had a few rounds of exploding snap while Hermione was engrossed in a book on ancient runes. The journey was peaceful and they put it down to Malfoy's absence, he'd be going by floo with his parents, leaving the Slytherins without their leader. The twins pointed out that wasn't an entirely good prospect, they were better with Malfoy to keep them in line but Harry didn't care what the Slytherins were up to, he was going to see Sirius. He smiled when he saw Mr Weasley but it disappeared when he saw the others. "Dumbledore" he hissed and Hermione sighed, "Harry he's just concerned for your safety, with Voldemort back you need a guard." She told him and he didn't say anything, just glared. She sighed again and the twins helped her steer Harry to their father and the rest of his protection detail.

Severus, the Malfoys and Blaise flooed from the potion masters office to their manor and from there Severus, Lucius and Narcissa flooed to Tom's office. They were met there by the 'Dark Lord' himself as well as Bellatrix, her husband and his brother as well as Sirius Black. Severus sat beside Sirius and the Malfoy's smiled as they sat beside Bella and the two brothers. "So hows Draco?" Bella asked and tom smiled as Lucius answered "he's fine; he begged and pleaded until we allowed Blaise Zabini to come with us. He's anxious to have his friend back." He said looking at Tom who nodded. "Blaise Zabini?" Bella asked and Narcissa nodded "they've been going out for the last year." She told her sister who nodded. "They're at the manor now." Tom nodded. "How is he?" he asked and the three of them smiled " he's fighting with the Weasley boy. But he's close to his other friends, the Granger girl is very intelligent and seems to be the most sensible, don't know how she ended up in Gryffindor, the Weasley twins and their daughter are very loyal to him. As is the Lovegood girl, she's been very supportive. "Narcissa told them. Tom nodded, "Sirius and Severus the two of you will need to get back there and wait for them to arrive and I won't be able to speak to you again until you get here. So have you set the wards to remove them once you remove Harry?" he asked Sirius and he nodded, they'd spoken about this before once he removed Harry all those who couldn't be trusted would be forced out of the house, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Mr Weasley would remain. They'd be able to fire call but not leave. "Severus are you sure?" tom asked and Severus nodded, they'd also spoken about this, once they removed Harry and the order was forced out of the house Dumbledore would know they knew about Harry so it wouldn't be safe for him to return to the school Lucius either and Draco would have to be pulled out and Blaise with him now, but if Severus didn't want to leave his job, they'd find another way. He nodded he understood "Harry, Draco and Blaise will need a teacher anyway and so will the Weasley children." He said. Lucius nodded when Tom looked at him "I have made arrangements with the board, someone else will be taking my position at the school, I have told them I was so displeased with what I have seen I have removed my son to teach him myself until the situation is repaired, the headmaster will soon be removed and then be seen for what he is." Tom nodded, it was sorted all that was left was to wait.

Sirius and Severus left soon after flooing to different rooms to avoid suspicion, as far as anyone else knew Sirius had been in a foul mood the last few months, hauled up in his room avoiding human contact, now that Harry was coming back it would be improved, they knew he loved his godson. Severus on the other hand they believed he arrived from Hogwarts and was supposed to be keeping an eye on Harry. This is what they hoped would happen, however they had not expected Remus Lupin to have resurfaced after so long and to have gone up to Sirius's room and found him absent. So when Sirius arrived he found his oldest friend, (Who didn't know about him or James and Lily ever being friends with Tom, but didn't really trust Dumbledore.) waiting by the fire. "So Sirius, the cubs will be here soon, do you want to explain this now or after their asleep?" he asked. Sirius sighed "Remus, I can explain, and believe me it's good but make it tonight, I want to see Harry." The wolf nodded, and stood "then we'd best get down there." He said and Sirius smiled, his best friend would side with him, he always did.

Harry and the others were lead in to the kitchen where Ms Weasley and the others were gathered Harry knew a few, Mad Eye, Tonks, Kingsley and Snape were there but the others he didn't know and Siri wasn't there he noticed with disappointment. He didn't have long to ponder his godfathers absence before Ms Weasley slipped into mother mode and decided they all needed to be fed. A few minutes later they were all sitting there with sandwiches and cakes, to make sure they didn't waste away in the three hours until dinner. Sirius walked in and grinned as he took a seat next to Harry and put an arm over his shoulder reaching with the other arm to swipe one of his cakes "So how's it goin'? He asked and Harry grinned. "Great Siri, I missed you though." He said and Sirius grinned slightly surprised, he'd never told Harry what the others called him, "I missed you too buddy, it's been boring sitting around here for my 'safety'" he said and Harry grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know I've been locked in Hogwarts for my safety, it was ok for the first couple weeks but then it sucked." He told him and Sirius grinned. Remus came in and sat on the other side of Harry, and reached for a cake off his plate and Siri grinned. He and Remus started to amuse the kids with stories of their school days and Molly came in and scowled at the two of them for corrupting the children. They grinned and she sent the kids to go settle in. That night went peacefully with most of the order staying for dinner as they ensured Harry's safety as Harry went to bed he was totally at peace, no Dursleys, no Dumbledore to meddle in things, he was with Sirius and everything was good.

Sirius was sitting with Remus in his rooms he had just finished telling him everything, how Voldemort really was, his views and beliefs, how he, James and Lily had been with Voldemort, and what Dumbledore had done and lastly how he was Harry's mate, Remus was shocked but it didn't last long. "How dare he, he made cub go through life with the Dursleys, constantly at risk from Volde.. Tom" he conceded when Sirius frowned "and kept him from people who loved him." Sirius nodded "so what are you doing?" he asked and Sirius smiled "me and Severus are going to take him to Tom tomorrow night, were going to give him a potion and take him by floo while the others are busy, and then my wards will remove them, except Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Mr Weasley and now you." Siri said and he nodded. It was a good idea, their cub will be safe.

The next day passed slowly for the Potions Master, he watched Harry spending time with his friends, Sirius and the wolf and couldn't stop the jealousy from creeping in, he was his god father to, not just Sirius, and he shouldn't have to hide it. He hated watching Harry spending so much time with Sirius and know he disliked him so much. He knew it was his fault but it didn't make it any easier.

At dinner Sirius could see the potions master was upset and he knew the reason but couldn't do anything about it. Harry would adapt once he knew the truth, Sirius was sure of that. He had added the potion to his juice it was tasteless so he wouldn't notice. Eh would soon be tired and once he went to bed Sirius and Severus would take him to riddle manor and the Order would be forced from the house. Remus would be staying at Grimmauld and would tell Mr Weasley what happened. They would be back when they could but Harry was of course their first priority. As everyone finished dinner Harry stood and said goodnight and went to bed. Half an hour later Severus and Sirius walked into Harry's room and saw him sleeping Sirius allowed Severus to pick him up and they walked to his rooms up the stairs hidden behind a door, it was the Half an hour later Severus and Sirius walked into Harry's room and saw him sleeping Sirius allowed Severus to pick him up and they walked to his rooms up the stairs hidden behind a door, it was the reason Sirius chose this roo for his little one, and into his rooms. Severus went through the floo first and Sirius followed, as soon as he left almost every inhabitant of the house found themselves in the courtyard. Remus Lupin looked at Hermione and the remaining Weasleys and grinned. "Well then we have much to discuss…."

**A/N**: **I'm hoping the next chapter will be up with this one or soon after, let me know what you think I appreciate all feedback.**

**Also I think I said Severus was Harry's only godfather in the first chapter but they both are Severus was chosen by James and Sirius by Lily, sorry if anyone was confused. **


	7. Chapter 7

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 7

Riddle manor

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: Hi everyone. This story hasn't really got much longer to go one maybe two chapters most. I hope your enjoying it; I appreciate all feed back so thankyou to all my reviewers and to anyone who has put me on alerts: Special thanks to **_**LittleMrsAdams**_** who has reviewed every chapter, as well as **_**the dark euphie,**____**Aelirenn,**____**Anya and jk**_** who have all reviewed multiple times. It's really encouraging to know people are enjoying it. **

**Enjoy the next chapter****. **

**Last chapter: **_Severus went through the floo first and Sirius followed, as soon as he left almost every inhabitant of the house found themselves in the courtyard. Remus Lupin looked at Hermione and the remaining Weasleys and grinned. "Well then we have much to discuss…."_

As Severus stepped out of the fire place the others were waiting anxiously in Toms study. Tom saw him first and rushed forward intent on taking the young boy out of his arms, Severus pulled away quickly refusing to allow it. Sirius arrived in time to see the look of pain on his friends face. "Sev's not trying to be mean Tom; he's just been a bit… protective." Sirius stated knowing the potions master would kill him if he said he'd been feeling jealous. Tom just nodded, Bella looked as if she was about to protest but her husband silenced her with a look. Tom led the way up to Harry's room, he'd chosen a room on the same floor as his and right next to the room Siri would be occupying while they got Harry settled. Severus placed him on the bed and Narcissa ran a finger over his cheek. Tom, Bella noticed, stayed across the room and stared at the boy. Sirius walked over to stand beside him and Bella grinned, he could sort him out.

"What are you doing over here Tom, I know how anxious you've been, don't you want to check he's alright?" Sirius asked, knowing suggesting anything about Harry's safety would make it harder for Tom to think of a way out of answering the question. Tom inhaled sharply "the others would tell me if he wasn't okay, and I well…" he trailed off not wanting to voice the thoughts that had been bothering him for days. Sirius wouldn't have it though he raised one of his eyebrows in question and Tom sighed. "I don't want to be close to him without him knowing, he probably doesn't want him there and I want him to be able to tell me to go away, if he wants to." Sirius sighed, "Tom, Harry will forgive you. We've spent time together and I've been observing, he seems very caring, he won't hate you we just need to explain." Tom didn't look convinced, "then why wouldn't Severus let me hold him?" he asked and Siri grinned "is that what this is about?" he asked and Tom nodded, "My guess is he didn't want to let him go. He's been about upset the last couple of days, the whole term really. The last couple days he's watched me with Harry and had to keep away, he's so happy now, to be able to take care of him." Tom half smiled and Sirius dragged him over, Lucius moved so Tom could take his spot on the side of the bed, beside the sleeping teen. Tom touched the side of his little ones face and smiled. Severus spoke then "someone will need to be with him constantly while he sleeps and most likely when he wakes." Tom nodded, it would be hard but they all knew when he woke Harry would be upset, and terrified. "Ok, Narcissa, you stay with Harry and the rest of you in my office, we need to work out how we'll do this." They nodded and started to leave the room slowly, they only just got him they wanted to stay. Soon tom and Narcissa were the only ones remaining, "Cissa, how do I do this?" he asked, she smiled knowing she was the only one Tom would ask this of, "you be patient and give him time to understand." She told him and he nodded and grinned "knew it was something like that." She laughed as he walked out.

Those remaining in Grimmauld Place were shocked. Remus had just finished telling them what Sirius had told him. Hermione was the first to snap out of it " Soul Mates are very rare are you sure…" she trailed off as Remus nodded, he'd asked the same question. "Sirius said there positive, Lily had been positive and that's why Dumbledore tried to use Harry to destroy Tom. Soul Mates can't live without each other and he thought if Tom killed Harry he would die to. But Soul Mates can't kill one another so it reflected." She nodded then frowned, "so Harry didn't have to live with his relatives? He could have been with people who cared about him." At this point Remus sighed, "Not after the spell was cast, but if Dumbledore hadn't done that and anything had happened to James and Lily, he would have had Sirius and Severus." Remus told her and Hermione couldn't believe Dumbledore had done this. Dumbledore was supposed to be the beacon of light, or so everyone believed. They all knew something was wrong, that what Remus was saying was true. Voldemort, the man Remus referred to as Tom wasn't evil, that Dumbledore had twisted everything he had started and tried to kill him. And the boy he claimed to love but put through hell, Hermione was glad Harry was safe now and looking around she could tell the others were to.

Meanwhile the Order members outside, the ones Sirius didn't know if they could be trusted, were in a panic. They didn't know what happened, how had they ended up on the street? Molly Weasley was the first to realise not everyone was there. "Where's my husband? My boys, Harry and Hermione?" that of course caused a panic, their savour was gone. Arthur and five children were missing. Moody looked around "is anyone else missing? Someone go get Dumbledore," he trailed off in his orders, when he noticed who else was missing "Sirius and Remus..." Dumbledore then arrived and Moody rushed over. "Sir, Sirius and Remus are in there so Arthur, the twins, Ginny, Harry and Hermione." He finished and Dumbledore's eyes changed and then he nodded "did Sirius say anything to any of you?" when everyone shook their heads Dumbledore shook his head "well it's obvious what has happened then." When they still looked oblivious he mentally rolled his eyes and slowly explained this to the idiots. "The house wards are made to obey the current master of the house. In this Case Sirius, if they have forced us out it's because Sirius has willed them to. It means Sirius has joined Voldemort." Dumbledore said once again leading them to accept, quite easily, his beliefs, his truths. Their blind acceptance of his lies is what has lead him to the position of power he now holds, a position he quite enjoys and only steps away from the position of ultimate power he is seeking. They say power corrupts, but it's not true, but when someone corrupt gets into power the results can be devastating. But no one can deceive everyone, people will find the truth and eventually it will catch up to you.

Toms Manor was a much happier place, at times, but it was also alto more subdued at times. It had been two days and harry had yet to awaken. Tom was beginning to panic. Severus said he was fine, sometimes the potion took longer to wear off than others but he wasn't sure. Everyone else just accepted it would be fine but he wasn't sure, everyone else was so calm. It was getting on his nerves. Tom had been in the room almost all day, the others had tried to convince him to rest for a while knowing he would most likely spend all his time outside his door once the boy awoke. He shifted slightly and tom jumped up and raced to the hall and called for Sirius and Severus. Sev came in and waved his wand over his little ones body and smiled "he's fine, sleeping naturally and should Wake soon." Tom smiled, "Sirius I think Tom and I should go, you take care of harry." Sirius smiled and Tom nodded they left the room and Sirius sat by the bed. Twenty minutes later harry shifter and woke. Harry sat up and Sirius passed his glasses, "Siri where am I?"

**A/N: Sorry guys, my internet was at one house, I was at another. You have it now though **** what do you think???**

**p.s sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, this computer sucks**


	8. Chapter 8

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 8

Revelations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the books or movie rights. I asked but they laughed at me **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I had no idea how to start this chapter. Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers and yes I know the last chapter had an evil cliff hanger but I couldn't help it, I'm a bad person LOL. **

**Enjoy the next chapter****. **

**Bold = Pensive Memories**

_**Last chapter: **__ "Sirius I think Tom and I should go, you take care of Harry." Sirius smiled and Tom nodded they left the room and Sirius sat by the bed. Twenty minutes later Harry shifter and woke. Harry sat up and Sirius passed his glasses, "Siri where am I?"_

Sirius was terrified; he had no idea how to explain this to his godson without freaking him out. If Harry freaked he would never accept it. Sirius couldn't screw this up or their little one would never trust him or the others. How do I do this?? Then he had an idea I don't have to tell him he could show him. "Harry I can explain everything, its just going to take a while. I have a lot to tell you and some of its going to be difficult for you to understand. But I ask that you let me finish before you respond, please." He finished and Harry nodded, "I trust you Siri." Harry whispered slightly afraid and very confused, why would wanting to know where he was be so complicated? Sirius sighed again "Harry do you know what a pensive is?" when Harry shook his head Sirius grinned, "You can store memories in them and show them to people, they're sometimes used in trials. I would like you to see some of mine then I will explain everything to you." He said hopeful and Harry nodded. He didn't think asking for his location warranted so much messing around but Sirius seemed to think it did.

"Okay all you need to do is press your face into the pensive." Siri told him, Harry nodded and pressed his face into the silver swirling memory and slipped in.

**Harry then found himself standing in a large room with a fire place and a low table surrounded with comfortable looking chairs and a couch on one side, the side closest to the fire was unobstructed. There were several people in the room and after a few seconds he recognised them, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rebastian and Rodolphus Lestrange, Snape 'death eaters' he thought dismissively and almost had a heart attack when he saw the last four people walk through the door, his Mother, Father, Sirius Black and Tom Riddle the dark lord VOLDEMORT walked in laughing ad the others looked up smiling. "Hey guys" James called "we got some good news, as well." He said looking over to the Malfoys and Narcissa smiled "OK but me first vie been waiting ti get everyone." Lily smiled and nodded as she sat, Harry was shocked this wasn't right his mother and father were not friends with these people it wasn't true. He looked around trying to find a way out but didn't see one, he was watching the people again as soon as he heard the 'news' Narcissa had to share, "we've known for a while but we wanted to keep it to ourselves, were pregnant. " they all congratulated them and Lily looked shocked " Cissa this is amazing, I am to. Our kids will be in school together. The two women laughed and hugged each other and their friends congratulated each of them. Tom smiled and laughed with them and then hugged Lily. Harry was in a state of shock even as the scene changed… **

**He was in the same room; the only difference was there were now only four people his parents, Sirius and Voldemort- Harry still refused to think of him as Tom Riddle. They all sat in the chairs, Tom leant over and kissed his mothers cheek and Harry wanted to scream, this wasn't right, Voldemort was evil, his parents weren't with him. IT WASN'T TRUE!!!! Sirius was lying he had to be. "Tom I wanted to talk to you about the baby." Tom smiled "of course Lily, you must be so excited, do you know the gender?" he asked and Harry was furious, he didn't care he was evil, he… he was snapped out of his thoughts by his mothers voice. "No we wanted to be surprised…" James interrupter "Lily, sorry love but if I don't stop you we'll never get to it." He said as she frowned. Sirius just laughed. "We preformed a spell on the child, we wanted to see if it would have a mate… curiosity's sake. And because lily was freaking out about the guardians, we wanted to have someone who would be able to explain it to the other person or their parents. " He explained when Tom looked confused and when he nodded he continued "the results were unexpected but good." He finished and looked over to lily, Harry was entranced: he had a mate?? Who? Harry knew a little about mates. They were supposed to love each other more than anything or anybody else. He had hoped he had one since he read about them. "Well he has one and… Tom it's you." She said and Harry started freaking out as the most evil man in the world smiled and hugged his mother. NO. WAY. THIS. WAS. SO. NOT HAPPENING. Sirius was lying. He had to be. **

**He was standing in a room with comfortable furnishings and pictures all over the walls one was of a wedding a tall black haired man standing next to a red haired woman with green eyes – his parents, it must have been their home . These people were in the room his mother was in fact sitting on the couch with Voldemort leaning on him and very obviously pregnant his father was sitting across from them on a chair and the others were also surrounding the sable in the room Lucius, Sirius and Severus in chairs while Narcissa ands Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers sat on the floor by the table. "You guys sure you don't want chair." Lily asked and they nodded "were fine Lils, I'm actually glad I can sit on a floor again while I was pregnant it was hard to get out of a chair." Cissa said and they laughed Lily however grimaced she was in the same position Cissa had Draco but she was still pregnant with her own little one. Tom smiled down at her but she glared "you could be more supportive I am pregnant with your mate after all." She said trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing but Tom's eyes filled with wonder he was still amazed his mate would be born soon... Harry watched this scene numb it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. ****1**

He fell out onto the bed and Sirius looked up hopeful. His face dropped when he saw the expression on Harry's face. "No, your lying!" he said and Sirius reached out, Harry pulled away and tried to get to the door, it was impossible of course because of the wards so Sirius got up and caught him as he stumbled back. He could feel Harry's shoulders shaking and knew his godson was trying hard not to cry, he pulled the small boy over to the bed and lay down beside him. "I know it's hard cub, but I'm not lying. We were friends, Tom's not evil, he doesn't hate muggle borns." Harry stayed silent, the only sign he was even listening was the small changes in his breathing as Sirius pulled at his beliefs and tore every perceived truth to the ground. Sirius talked for a while about their lives before, his new memories of them all having fun and working towards a better future for wizzarding children. When Harry asked why he hadn't been told Sirius sighed. "Our memories were bound. They broke after the holidays. We wanted to get you right away but you were in Hogwarts, we couldn't risk trying to get you out of there, if we failed Dumbledore would know we knew and we couldn't risk you." Harry nodded and lay in Sirius's arms for a while longer. "Cub the others are all anxious to see you, especially Tom.." Harry shook his head. "No Sirius I can't see them and definitely not Tom, please I can't see him." Harry begged. Sirius internally groaned. This would not go well.

**A/N****I'm not sure how this one turned out. I wanted Harry to be angry but I think he needs to trust Sirius deep down. Tell me what you think I \'m interested in suggestions for how he should be when he meets everyone. **

**1. ****I copied the memory Tom had in the first chapter so let me know if I missed anything. **


	9. Chapter 9

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 9

Enemies and Families

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: Hi guy's thanks for the positive feedback for that last chapter I wasn't really sure about it. I have over 40 reviews I'm so happy!!! **

**Last chapter:**_Harry shook his head. "No Sirius I can't see them and definitely not Tom, please I can't see him." Harry begged. Sirius internally groaned. This would not go well._

_Thoughts _

Harry and Sirius lay on the bed for over and hour before Sirius suggested Harry try to sleep for a while, "Siri I can't sleep." Harry told him and the older man nodded. He knew Harry would be too stressed to sleep. "I'll give you a potion and it will help. Once you wake you'll be more calm and we can talk about this again." Harry nodded, he couldn't think now it might be for the best.

As Harry slept Sirius got up and walked into the hall, Tom was as at the door as he expected. Tom glanced up hopeful but his face lost that expression as he took in his friends. "I need to tell you all so I may as well tell you at the same time." Sirius said and Tom nodded. It wasn't hard to get everyone, most of the others were in the library, Draco and Blaise joined the adult Malfoys at Riddle manor and Severus of course was in his potions lab so Draco went down to fetch him. They were all currently sitting in Tom's study which was their unofficial meeting place. The others all looked a mix of worried and terrified, Sirius was trying to work out how to tell them. He decided straight out was good.

"Okay, first of all he's alright. He woke about two hours ago." Bella and Narcissa both sighed in relief. "I didn't know what to say so I showed him some of my memories, when he came out he was upset. But we talked a bit, and I gave him a potion, when he wakes I'll talk to him again." Severus looked like he wanted to say something but Sirius got in first. "I'm sorry guys" he said looking at Severus "he said he didn't want to see anyone." They all had the same look of pain in their eyes, except Tom, he looked devastated. He didn't need to be told the rest of that sentence; Harry didn't want to see him.

Narcissa noticed the look on Toms face, her heart broke for him. She knew he must be in so much pain, the little one meant so much to him, and he was so sure he would never be forgiven. But she couldn't do anything about that and the child needed to be their first priority. "Siri, he needs to be checked over, you don't have the training. Either me or Sev need to check on him…" the potions master looked up at that. "It best be you Cissa. I want to see him but we have too much history. He doesn't know you very well so he may be more calm." He said and she could see how much it took to give up the chance to see him once more. Sirius nodded and after a few more minutes of discussion it was decided that he would go back and wait for Harry to wake then he would ask if Narcissa could check him over, if Harry said it was okay he would call her in.

Harry began to wake slowly, and then he remembered where he was and what happened and almost jumped from the bed. Sirius was sitting in the chair beside him and thankfully caught him before he fell, "cub your not well you need to stay in the bed." He said, pleased when the boy nodded, _at least he knows what's good for him_ he thought. _He's not going to like this._ "Harry you also need to be checked over for illness or injury. I'm not able to do so, you have to be seen by someone trained…" he held up a hand when Harry was going to protest. "I know you don't want to but it's necessary. I suggest Narcissa Malfoy. She was once a healer, before she had Draco." He explained and watched Harry mentally deliberate for a few minutes. "Alright Siri I'll let her see me, but then I have a few questions." Sirius nodded and walked to the door amazingly grateful that Harry trusted him enough to take this so well.

Narcissa was in full mother mode when she came in. she first checked for illnesses and injuries (like Sirius said) but she then proceeded to smother him with attention. Was he hungry? Was he thirsty? He was really to thin. Did he need more pillows? Harry looked shocked and Sirius soon intervened. "I know Narcissa but I think Harry needs a bit more rest, you can bring him something to eat later and I'm sure he will appreciate it. Why don't you check on Draco and Blaise?" Narcissa nodded and after hugging Harry one more time she left the room. To tell the others and to check on her son. Harry looked at Sirius and pleaded "please don't leave me alone with her." Sirius just laughed and sat beside his godson.

They talked for hours. Sirius ordered food from the house elves and they talked some more. Sirius told him about his parents. How Severus was also his god father, a shock but not completely unwelcome: Harry had always secretly liked him. The Malfoys; Harry was glad to learn the woman wasn't always like that, just protective of her young, Lucius he was told was really a nice guy and Sirius also believed Draco was alright. The Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix; Siri said were nice Bella and his mother were quite close while James and he had always been close to the other brothers, and then it turned to Tom.

Harry wasn't sure how to take this, Sirius had told him it hadn't been Tom who killed his parents but it didn't change what he had done. That Dumbledore had spelled him did help a bit but Harry was still unsure. He didn't know if he believed that Tom was his mate; if that were true why Tom was able to hurt him. Mates were supposed to protect each other.

By the end of their talk Sirius was pleased, Harry had agreed to see the others, as long as Sirius was there and as long as they would go if they upset him, and as long a he didn't need to see Tom. The last one was a bit upsetting but he hoped by the end of the day Harry would change his mind. He left the sleeping teen and went to tell the others the news.

The next morning Severus was waiting anxiously outside Harry's rooms hoping endlessly that Harry hadn't changed his mind; he couldn't stand being rejected by the boy he loved so much. They had decided he should go first since he was his godfather and because Harry already knew him. He had to admit he'd been pretty jealous of Sirius lately, he could spend time with the boy and he couldn't, but hopefully this would now change. The man of his thoughts opened the door at that moment and directed him in. He smiled when he saw Harry sitting on the bed and he got a small smile back. Neither knew what to say but luckily the other man was there "Hey Sev, I was telling Harry yesterday about that time you and Lily fought and she poured ice water all over you…" and Sev glared at his friend "Dog, Lily didn't pour the water over me you and James did…" they debated over the incident for several minutes much to Harry's amusement before they settled on another topic. A few hours later Sirius asked Harry if Narcissa and Lucius could come in as well and when he nodded Severus grinned. "Narcissa is a bit much on her own but Luc can reign her in." Sirius left the room to get the other two from Tom's meeting room they all looked pleased when he told them how well it was going and the two Malfoys rose to join them.

When they arrived at the rooms it was to find Severus sitting on the bed next to Harry who was leaning on him as they looked at a picture Severus was holding. They sat in chairs they had conjured around the bed. And waited for them to look up. When Harry looked up he smiled shyly at Narcissa and the head of the Malfoy family and was greatly relieved when they smiled back. When Severus showed them the picture they were looking at they smiled. It was taken at James and Lily's private wedding; they'd had one where they invited people from the order and others who were 'light' but before that they'd had their real wedding with their 'family'. "I remember this, the wedding, Lily was so happy ad James was terrified he was going to mess it up. Lily had never wanted a big wedding so we had it in the park, casual clothes and just us." Narcissa said. Lucius grinned "your right James was terrified he would ruin it for Lily, he made us hold the ring while he paced for an hour before the ceremony. It was perfect of course but still James was nervous the whole time." Lucius said and Sirius grinned "he wasn't even worried about the big wedding. He said he was already married even if it didn't go well she couldn't escape." They all laughed and Lucius and Narcissa demanded he call them Luc and Cissa just as Severus had demanded to be called Sev. A few hours later they saw Harry was getting tired and Cissa ordered him to sleep as she dragged the men away. Harry sighed gratefully and buried himself in the covers. He finally had a family.

It was about two AM when Harry next woke but Severus was still awake and in the chair next to him. "Hey Harry, did you sleep well?" he asked and Harry nodded "why are you still awake Sev, you need to rest to." He said worried he'd been the reason the potion master was still awake. "Harry, I'm fine, I keep weird hours anyway. Really. Are you staying up or sleeping again?" Harry thought about the question and decided he couldn't sleep any longer ands told the Potion Master so. "Would you be opposed to meeting a few more people I know Bella, Rudolphus and Rabastian would love to meet you and I know there awake still." Harry nodded slowly "as long as you stay." He whispered and Severus was thrilled he trusted him. _I'm right up there with the Dog. _ He thought happily before racing off to get the others.

They were in the sitting room of the married couple's quarters drinking tea. They to kept odd hours, they were practically nocturnal; most days not up till noon, if at all before dark. "Harry's awake and he says its okay for you guys to see him." He said and soon had his arms full of the enthusiastic woman." She pulled away smiling "lets go," she ordered and lead the way to the boys rooms. She seemed to know Harry would freak if she just walked in so she waited till Severus went first. It wasn't long before they were getting along, just as with the Malfoy's.

Morning came around way to fast for Tom's liking he'd spent the night fire calling and getting his followers to the manor and other safe houses. The stupid order was desperate to find their 'Saviour'away from the 'evil' people so had convinced Fudge to issue orders to search any house they believed the boy could be and arrest anyone suspicious. No one was safe. He was still exhausted and dragged himself out of bed as he walked down the hall he was desperate to see Harry, his mate, even for a second. He gave in and stuck his head in the door. He was sleeping his hair tussled, his eyes closed, the beautiful lashes touching his cheeks. He stepped in and closed the door. For now they were alone but he knew it wouldn't be long. Sirius would be here in a second with the boy's breakfast. He knew the boy didn't want to see him but he was desperate to know if he was okay. The others all said he was but he needed to see it for himself. He didn't dare to get closer and stayed at least two meters from the bed. He was trying to convince himself to leave when his beautiful angel opened his drowsy eyes.

**A/N: OK I have noticed a lot of people have put me on to alerts but haven't reviewed. While I appreciate that I would love to know what people think. So I've decided to be mean. I now (at last check) have 42 reviews. If I get at least 50 for this chapter I will ****TRY**** (VERY HARD) to finish and get the last one up before Tuesday night, if not I don't think I will be able to put it up so it will be Friday at the earliest. Come on its only 8 reviews****. **

**Also I know Harry seems to be taking this really well but I think he trusts Sirius so much he knows he won't hurt him, or let anyone else. Also Harry's always wanted to be loved; now he will have a family and a mate who will love him more than everything else. Plus I think they already blame themselves enough. **


	10. Chapter 10

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 10

Forgiveness??

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**A/N: I got up this morning and couldn't believe it I had 59 reviews. Wow thanks so much. So I guess I will give you the next chapter before I go to camp as promised. Enjoy **

**Last chapter**_**:**__He didn't dare to get closer and stayed at least two meters from the bed. He was trying to convince himself to leave when his beautiful angel opened his drowsy eyes. _

He could feel someone watching him as he woke and opened his eyes thinking it would be Severus or Sirius. He didn't recognise the man standing a few feet from his bed, until he saw the eyes. Blood red eyes. He could feel something that was never there before a calming pulling feeling trying to get him to move closer, but it was drowned out by the fear. He had to get away. He quickly got out of the bed on the other side putting it between him and his enemy, uh…mate. Whatever he was he needed to get space between them. "Harry, please you need to rest, I'll go. I'm sorry." He said and Harry could hear the pain in his voice. Tom stood and walked out the door as he left the room Sirius and Severus were in the hall talking. They looked up as they saw him leaving the boys room tears on his cheeks. Sirius sighed and passed the tray to Severus, who walked into Harry's room alone. Siri following Tom.

By the time they reached Toms office Sirius could tell he was close to breaking point. "Tom did you go and see Harry this morning?" asked Sirius already knowing the answer but needing to start tom somewhere. "Yes, I wanted to see him, but didn't think he'd want me to. So I went while he was sleeping." Sirius nodded and he continued. "I thought you would be there soon so I just watched him sleep for a while and then go but he woke up." He said and Sirius nodded again he'd guessed that, he hoped the next bit wasn't too bad. "Then he saw me watching him and jumped off the bed, I told him he should rest and that I would go and apologised. Then I left and now he hates me." He sobbed and Sirius hugged him. "No Tom I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he was probably just surprised. Sev will talk to him and it ill be okay soon." He tried to sooth him but it was clear he didn't believe him. The Malfoys soon arrived and Sirius left them to see how Sev was going.

Sev in fact wasn't going to well Harry hadn't calmed at all in the twenty minutes he'd been here. He was sitting on the floor in the same spot he'd been standing in when Tom was in here. Crying. Sev was holding him trying to calm him down when Sirius walked in. "Harry, what is it cub. What happened." He asked trying to think what had upset him so much, from what tom said he left as soon as Harry got upset and Harry wasn't crying then. Harry just kept sobbing. The Potions Master looked over to Sirius and they came to a decision. They got the boy on the bed and laid either side of him. They'd just have to wait it out. After ten more minutes the sobs stopped and he just lay between his godfathers as they held him. "Are you ready to talk love?" Sirius asked and was relieved when Harry nodded. It had scared him to see his little one in such a state. "I woke up and he was watching me. I could feel the bond, it wanted me to go to him but I was so afraid. Then I jumped up and he went away. It hurt so much to see him leave…" Severus and Sirius met eyes over Harry's head the bond was making its self known and after it being suppressed for so long it was even more powerful. At least Harry would forgive tom soon the bond wouldn't allow them to hate each other. "I know it's hard cub but Tom is your mate. The bond is very powerful now. Dumbledore suppressed it and now it's more powerful. So him leaving hurt, he didn't mean for it to he thought you would want him to go so he did." Harry was silent for a while and they grew concerned. "So, he couldn't feel anything from the bond either?" he asked and they nodded "that's why he could hurt me?" The two men looked at each other and then quickly away. They hadn't realised it had been on his mind. "Yes cub, he's really sorry though, he never wanted to hurt you." Severus disagreed and said so "At the time he did. But now, he's back to normal, he would never hurt you. He wants to protect you. He loves you." He said and the boy nodded. "I need to think about this. Didn't you say Draco and Blaise are here?" his godfathers nodded and asked if he wanted to see them when he nodded Sirius slipped off the bed and went looking for the boys, some contact with people in his age group would be good for Harry. He would have to talk to the others about bringing his other friends here.

Draco and Blaise were with the older Malfoys when they entered Tom's office. They had no idea what to do. So they were thrilled to go with Sirius when he arrived, both because they wanted to speak to Harry and to get away from the 'dark lord' who was by the way seriously devastated. They followed Sirius into the room to see Harry wrapped in Severus's arms sitting on the bed. Harry smiled shyly up at them and Draco had to admit he was cute. "Hey Harry how you feeling?" Blaise asked as he dropped onto the bed. Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriends' complete lack of decorum and sat in the chair beside the bed." Severus smiled at the boys, Harry would be fine with them and this would be a good time t talk to Tom. "Come on Dog, lets leave these kids alone." He said watching for Harry's reaction but he seemed to be fins with the idea. So he stood and dragged Sirius out of the room with him.

The boys apologised and forgave each other and spent an hour talking before they reached the one topic Harry was hoping to avoid. "So Harry when are you going to talk to Tom?" Blaise asked finally sick of avoiding the subject. Draco glared at him as Harry went silent. "I don't know. Should I? I guess it wasn't his fault but I don't know if I can forgive him. I don't wan to hurt him." Draco looked at him seriously confused, "you don't have to forgive him straight away. But if you talk to him, listen to his side. It might be easier. Harry nodded and they moved on to something else. When Sirius and Severus returned another hour earlier it was to find the three boy's sitting on the bed talking.

The boys left soon after the men returned and they were both shocked at what happened next, "I think I'm ready to talk to Tom now, alone." They glanced at each other and Severus spoke first. "Harry are you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to." When he nodded Sirius ran out of the room to fetch Tom.

To say tom was thrilled would be an understatement, he hadn't expected this so soon, he hoped of course but didn't think Harry would want to speak to him for das and never alone. He walked into the roo and Sirius waited at the door. Sev reluctantly stood and walked to the door and at Harry's nod the two men left silently praying this went well.

The bond was pulling hard and Harry fought to stay away for just a while. "Harry..." tom began but Harry held up a hand to silence him. "You scared me." He stated "from the first year I was afraid of you, not because of what Dumbledore said but because of your actions." Tom looked hurt but just nodded "I know." Harry inhaled and kept going, he needed to do this. "You attacked me. You sent death eaters after me. You had another boy killed in front of me. You used me in a ritual to bring back your body. You mocked me. You made me duel you and wanted me to die" He said and tom nodded to each statement, he did all these things. When Harry finished he spoke. "I did all these things to you. I caused you so much pain and I am so sorry…" Harry stopped him there "I forgive you." Tom looked shocked. "After everything… how?" he asked shocked. "You did those things. But I can feel how sorry you are and I can feel how much you love me and I love you to." A she said these words Tom came forward and kissed him. He didn't deserve his angel but he'd try to be everything he could to make himself worthy.

**A/N: OK I know some people thought Harry should make Tom work for it but I can't make Harry that mean. I have this story as complete but there is now a poll on my page if people think it should continue vote, if you think it's done vote. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed (61 YAY) and I am also taking suggestions for my next story. ****LOVE IT? HATE IT? Let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

~Setsuna-X

I made some changes, what do you think? I used some of your ideas so let me know if you want anything changed

UnTold Truths

Chapter: 11

Remembrance

**Disclaimer: As you have probably realised I don't own the books or I wouldn't be posting my story here. **

**AN/ there seemed to be a big interest in having another chapterso here it is. Thanks to Setsuna-X for beta-ing this chapter and going over the the others. Enjoy :)**

A/N: people asked for it so here it is. This chapter takes place a year after the last chapter. Let me know if there's any confusion.

Harry stood at the window looking over the water thinking about the events of the last year. So much had happened, so much had changed. He glanced over at his husband who was sleeping on their bed. He'd been the cause of all this change.

Staring at the older man, Harry thought about their first night together.

_Tom was shocked Harry had forgiven him and held him as he fell asleep. Harry stirred as his godfathers re-entered the room and were surprised to find them lying together on the bed._

Harry smiled as he always did when he thought back on that time of their lives. The last year had been hard but definitely worth it.

Two weeks after Tom and Harry had reconciled Sirius had flooed back to Grimmauld Place and returned with Remus, Arthur Weasley and the children. After some discussion they agreed to join them and fight for their cause. They slowly brought the other Order members in starting with the most powerful, such as Moody and Kingsley. Dumbledore was killed in the end just before the end of the school year. Tom had regretted it but Dumbledore refused to give up control of the school and they couldn't let him influence the next generation. _It was just a few months since Tom had seized control of the ministry. (Elections were overrated anyway.) People were seeing that Tom was right but Dumbledore couldn't let it rest. He and the last of the rebels attacked Riddle manor. The death eaters managed to capture the rebels alive but Dumbledore was killed._ The ministry was now completely under Tom's leadership and changes were being made. No one could deny that Tom was born for this job. He handled things perfectly. Harry remembered one particular incident when the issue of removing magical children from muggle homes arose.

_They were in the middle of a press conference and members of the Anti-Tom-Brigade were making themselves known. They were asking questions that were specifically designed to make Tom lose creditability. _

_One stood and yelled, "What about this new law stating all muggle parents have to be assessed in order to keep their magical children?" the fool said taking it completely out of context. But it got their attention of course and angry muttering broke out and the journalists pulled out their quills. Apparently they thought it was about to get more interesting. _

_Tom glanced over to this man and said, "I'm glad you brought that up. Well as you all know the muggles don't believe in the magical world," he stated and they all agreed, "therefore magical children raised by muggles have little time to grow accustomed to having magic and know little about our world. I believe many changes need to be made in order to fix this situation. One way, I believe, is to start with a lower school for these children to attend where they are taught our ways and customs. To do this we need to locate the families of these children and inform them of their children's' abilities. Many muggles are prejudice. I know that it's wrong, but it is true. Therefore the families need to be interviewed and assessed to see if they can accept and raise these children. Some don't want to or cannot and these children will be put into orphanages or adopted into _wizarding_ families to be raised. Any more questions?" _

Harry was so proud of his mate. He'd done everything he'd set out to do. The world was a better place. He looked back over to the wonderful man he had married that morning and smiled thinking back over the days events.

_The morning was chaos, but it was worth it for the beautiful ceremony. Harry was lead down the aisle by Sirius and Severus. It was an amazing moment and the reception was wonderful. The twins had out done themselves with the fire works everything was perfect especially Tom. Everyone could finally relax and the world was at peace._ Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry once again glanced over at the body on the bed, but this time saw Tom's red eyes watching him and that handsome face smiling.

"Come back to me," his husband ordered with a whisper and Harry obeyed. Tom pulled him close and they slept once more.

Yes, everything was perfect now.

The End


End file.
